1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transport system and a transport method for transporting sample holder receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A belt-drive transport system (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-263478) is a known example of a system for transporting sample holders configured to contain samples such as blood. This system comprises a belt, rotating rollers, a feed mechanism such as a motor, and a pair of guide rails. The belt is stretched over a base extending in a transport direction. The rollers are arranged beneath the belt. The feed mechanism rotates the rollers to feed the belt. The guide rails are disposed spaced at the top part of the belt. In the belt-drive transport system of this type, receptacles that accommodate the sample holders are placed on the belt and guided in engagement with the guide rails for transport as the moves.
According to the belt-drive transport system described above, the system configuration and maintenance work are so complicated that there is a demand for a simple transport system with high maintenance performance.